otdgfandomcom-20200214-history
El Cid
Diego Díaz Real Name: Diego Díaz Nickname: El Cid Affiliation: Survivors Relatives: N/A Base: The Mall Gender: Male Age: 18 Height: 5'3 Weight: N/A Eyes: Green Hair: Blond Citizenship: Mexican Marital Status: Single Education: None Place of Birth: Nameless town in Mexico Role Played By: Peripeteia History Early Life El Cid grew up in a small poor village, like his brothers he would often have to learn to shoot and fight in an effort to keep out the 'bad kind of people' from the village. Cid was very intelligent, he even taught himself english by reading a dictionary (though he still has a thick accent and has difficulty with certain words, so he only uses the simpler ones he knows) and how to read and write in both languages; he is fascinated of medical science, and would literally travel for days just to pick up some books to read. However, he lacks a proper education. After the Outbreak When shit hit the fan, it took a while for it to even reach their village; but when it came it hit them hard as the infected spread across town over night. Luckily for Cid he stayed up late reading, but by the time he figured something was incredibly wrong he didn't have a chance to save many people; he did however get his father's winchester. Cid managed to get most of the children out luckily, along with that he took a radio they kept there. With the children, he started to take them down to Palenque, figuring it would be a perfect location to wait out whatever was going on. He mostly used the radio to try to figure out what was going on, until most of the stations went down; that made him later replace with with a CB and managed to get in contact with other groups of survivors around the world (who only know him as Cid) The group of survivors he ended up gathering mostly consisted of young children, and since he would not allow them to endangered themselves like him, he had to pick up how to kill the undead in 'do or die' situations. In one of those situations, he got himself bit. Figuring he was a danger (but also that they wouldn't survive much without him) he continued the journey to Palenque. Eventually, the wound started to heal (though it did have a normal infection for a while) With that, he learned he was immune to it, and would from then on stop bothering to care about his own safety (as long as he didn't die that is) that lead to many injuries and broken bones. Eventually he ran into A-K and Rock, having them around made it easier to fight off shamblers since he was no longer alone when it came to it. Through the journey, he began to grow incredibly ill. He started vomiting blood, having seizures, and all around looking like he would die at any moment. Still he kept on until they reached Palenque. By then the group was decent size (around 100 or so) and Cid was considered their 'leader' in a way, since he did get everyone he picked up there alive. He would keep contact with the other survivors around the world even though he expected himself to die. However he was growing even more ill through time. Outsiders ended up 'joining them' they were mostly the 'bad kind' of people; they decided to just have themselves 'rule' over these survivors since their claimed leader was 'nothing but a dying young man' However that was just the cause of the turmoil. Others wanted to rule over nothing as much as them, and before they knew it a fight broke out. Cid through his pain, once more managed to gather up the children and his friends to leave the 'adults' to kill each other for nothing (there was only 20 children out of those 100 survivors) He managed to get them all this time to Cuba. There he noticed how everything was, well surprisingly well. The island was probably the first to be cleared off fully. They allowed for them to stay as long as they worked however, but Cid didn't just want to stick around there while everything went to hell; he let the children in the care of a nice family and took off again to America, with him his two friends followed (by then, both of them grew too attached to him to just let him go on his own considering he was dying) Reason he wanted to even go to America was to see the survivors in the US, and because he promised Crowbar he would fist fight him, and being himself, he would never break a promise. Skills *'Standard Marksmanship:' He can fire "decently" he's not too good since he lacks actual training (mostly learned from "do or die" situations) However, he uses a shotgun because of this; to make up for the fact that he doesn't have very good aim. *'Cid-Kune-Do:' This is the name of a fictional "martial arts" that Cid uses (really it's his regular way of fighting only called "Cid-Kune-Do") Cid Kune Do revolves around strikes to the brain with a kukri; it was made in 'do or die' situations and is very effective when surrounded by the undead; the brutish attacks make it impossible to not risk infection. (which he has little worry about) Along with that, he knows a body's weak points when he's had to break down a rager before being able to eliminate it; such as breaking the jaw off, breaking the neck and so on. *'Physical Fitness:' Seeing as Cid was raised to work hard (he never went to school; instead he just worked) He's in good shape. *'Parkour and Free Running:' It's the ability to move through urban environment easily, smoothly and quickly using your own body strength and acrobatics. (ie; Urban Ninjaing) He developed this without realizing what they are during the outbreak. whenever he had to go into a city and leave everyone behind, he used movements and acrobatics like this to get what he needed and get back safely. *'Leadership:' El Cid managed to lead a group of survivors (mostly children however) to safety, earning the respect of his peers and eventually becoming their leader when it came to anything (until later events in history) *'Immune:' El Cid has an immunity to both viruses; however they still exist in his blood stream, he is just unaffected by it. It is still possible for him to infect others with his blood; but not with his saliva. Weapons and Equipment Weapons * Main Firearm:'''Winchester Model 1897 * '''Sidearm (right): Mercy's Daewoo K7 (taken from Mercy - in storage) * Sidearm (left): Mercy's Daewoo K7 (taken from Mercy - in storage) * Melee (right): Hook Sword (taken from the Museum) * Melee (left): Hook Sword (taken from the Museum) * Melee (backup): Kukri Equipment/Backpack *Handheld CB Radio *Water Canteen *Extra shotgun rounds *First-Aid Kit *Oxycodone * Benzodiazepine